His Sammy
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sequel to 'Knowing Dean'  Sammy's hungry and for some reason Dean thinks that's funny.  Rated M for y peace of mind and future installments.


**_A/N first:: Sorry to all my readers that it has taken me so long to update. A number of things have occurred. Writer's block being one of them. Another has been that I have been trying to get my self set up to start school again, which I do tomorrow. XD YAY ME! And another is that I have been out of state. Granted that doesn't stop me writing, but it does impede posting. So if you all forgive me, then I shall now let you get on with reading._**

**_Word Count:: 718_**

**_Disclaimer:: Not mine. Characters herein belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only use them for my pleasure and that of my devoted readers_**

**__****_Warning:: WINCEST of the Sam and Dean persuarion. Don't like it then don't read it._**

**_Summary:: Sequel to 'Knowing Dean.' Part five of my 'Sam's Seven Steps' verse. Sam's hungry and for some reason, Dean thinks that's funny._**

* * *

They had left Mayersville that morning and had been on the road since. It was half past noon, he was hungry as hell and for once, he was craving his brother's usual. A cheeseburger. "Deeeean." He groaned from his side of the car, "I'm hungry..." He sounded slightly pathetic even to his own ears. "Can we please stop somewhere?" He rolled his head on the back of the seat to look over at the driver. "I want food." He saw the corner of Dean's mouth turn up a bit. "Like, real, edible food, not gas station shit." He pouted slightly

Dean couldn't help it. Sam sounded so pathetic! "You just want an excuse to get out of the car Sammy." He glanced at his little brother and saw the pout and started to laugh a bit harder. And when that pout turned into a scowl he found himself unable to breathe for laughing so hard. In fact Dean was laughing hard enough that he had to pull the car off the side of the road. "Oh God!" He gased out as he clutched at the stearing wheel, "Sammy! You should see your face!"

Sam was fighting to keep his scowl in place. It was so hard when Dean laughed like that. Like really laughed. It was a deep, down in the gut, hard core laugh. And they didn't get that often enough. So he managed a, "Shut up Dean." Followed by an, "I'm hungry damn it." When Dean continued to laugh Sam started to become genuinely aggrivated. "Okay, now Dean. I'm seriously hungry. And I want a burger for once. So can we _please_ just stop somewhere?" He watched as Dean started to calm down finally and then look back to Sam, his eyes still alight with laughter and his cheeks flush from it. "Com'on Dean. I'm fuckin' hungry." This seemed to tickle the other again for he started laughing once more. Giving a grumbling sigh Sam shoved open his car door as he let his seat belt slide away. "That's it, I'm walkin'." And with that he slammed Metalicar's door behind him and began to do just that.

As soon as his brother's feet hit the grass outside he stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. "Wait!" He was confused now, "Sam, what?" He made sure Metalicar was in park and climbed out. "Sammy, what are you doing?"

Dean sounded panicked to Sam. The brunette turned back around and saw that, indeed, Dean looked a bit panicked. "Well Mister Chuckles, I decided that since you wanted to laugh your head off at my hunger, I was gonna walk to the next closest diner." He managed to put a pout on those lips of his.

Dean saw the his brother's eyes go from smirking to pouting and watched the expression reach his lips. Dean licked his own lightly and fought the urge to walk up and kiss the pout away. Instead he smirked himself, "I'm sorry Sammy," he paused a moment as something hit him, "Wait, you want a burger?" Sam raised a brow and nodded, "Yeah." Sam never wanted a burger. Hell the younger Winchester always ate rabbit food. Salads, fruit, granola, healthy shit. "Wow. Who are you and what'd you do with my Sammy?" He had turned back to the car as he said this and was grateful of it. His face was a bright pink at the moment and he could feel it. Had he actually phrased it that way? Wow...If Sam payed attention to that he have hell to pay. That or he'd never live it down.

Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest and grinned a bit as he walked back to the car. Dean had called him _His Sammy_. Sam kind of liked the sound of that. More than Kind of actually. Sliding into his seat as Dean put the car into drive again he sighed and settled back. _Yup. I'm so getting into his head now..._Sam grinned to himself as he let his eyes close and relaxed into his side of the bench seat.

Dean looked over to where Sam was and saw a satisfied grin form over the younger's lips. As he drove he began to wonder and slightly dread what was running through his little brother's head.

* * *

**_A/N You guys know the drill~! R&R~ Please and Thank you~!_**


End file.
